


I Can Date You?

by Chicks_n_Candy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Gen, Got some humor..., I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Lucy and Erza are the perfect matchmakers, M/M, The feels for the love, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicks_n_Candy/pseuds/Chicks_n_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu hasn't been able to keep his eyes of Gray lately...Gray has noticed Natsu's sudden quietness and unwillingness to fight him...Will this be the beginning of a wonderful friendship? LOL, nope this is like soooo Yaoi, so if not prepared, you umm...might want to just leave..but to those of you brave enough!!! Venture into the Yaoi embrace.....or whatever...if you want..i dunno..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu

Natsu sat at a table, watching across the room, as Gray laughed and guzzled down another beer. He sighed, and got up, looking once more, his eyes lingered on Gray's face, the curve of his chin, feeling lonely as he turned and walked towards the guild's doors.  
Gray peeked in the direction of Natsu. Damn! Was he watching him again? It was so odd, Gray couldn't understand why he always looked so beaten down. He tried to pick fights with him, but he never seemed up to it. Gray's demeanor quickly changed, once jovial and playful, he turned quiet and withdrawn, thinking about Natsu's behavior these past days. He could tell that that flame brain was bothered by something, but he didn't know what, and it was irritating him to pieces. "Damn." Gray let out quietly, then got up to leave as well.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" someone chimed.

"Yeah, I gotta get going." Gray replied, walking away.

"Wait, I'm still playing! I haven't passed out yet!" Cana said, slurring her words and lying on the floor, her butt up in the air. She was even more hammered than he was, since she was gulping barrels before the contest began.

"Righttt, well I'm done, I guess you win." Gray said raising his hand in the air and turning back around, he started walking towards the doors Natsu had left out of mere seconds ago.  
Cana let out a "Yes!" and plopped back down on the floor, passed out.

Reaching the outside, Gray felt a gust of air, and thought that maybe Natsu was cold right now.

"Agh, why am I thinking that! I need to get home."

Still very dizzy and drunk, Gray wandered the streets and thought over Natsu's behavior. What could be bothering him? Was he depressed? No way! He was Natsu, he couldn't be depressed even if he tried, there were to many people to fight in the world! Yet, despite that fact, he was still moping around like he had his heart broken. Wait... That was it! Maybe he was dumped by some chick and he couldn't get over her! Yeah! Well in any case, Gray decided to find Natsu before he went home and give him a little advice on how to beat the blues, if he could find him anyway. The alcohol was fogging up his vision and he just wanted to sleep, but nonetheless, out of sheer luck he tumbled around a corner and found Natsu. He was walking with his shoulders slumped and looked so let down. It shocked Gray at first, how glum he looked, like he had just lost the most precious thing in the world. Damn! She must have been really hot then! Ouch. Well, that's what Gray was here for right? Hopefully, Natsu was okay, although Gray couldn't help feeling like his feelings for Natsu were odd, but it was just a friend thing right?..

Definitely.

He ran towards him unsteadily, and yelled, "Hey, Natsu!" Natsu turned, a fake smile already put in place, but it dropped suddenly when he saw who was actually calling him, shock lit his face before he put a small smile back up.

  
"Natsu..haa..haaa...whoo..okay...agh." Gray caught his breath while bending down and resting his hands on his knees. Natsu looked down at Gray, staring at his raven hair, black with a dark hue of blue to it. It looked as soft as feathers on, well, a raven, and Natsu wondered what it would feel like to touch that hair.

As Gray tried to catch his breath, Natsu's hand went out over his head, his fingers flitted over Gray's hair, caressing the soft hair with his fingertips. Gray looked up unexpectedly and Natsu jerked his hand back from Gray's hair.

"What were you doing?" Gray looked at Natsu oddly

"Oh! Uh me? Oh, well there was j-just something in your hair, so I took it out that's all. Y-yeah, like fuzz or something!"

"Oh. thanks."

"Yeah, yeah..no problem." Gray looked at Natsu, he seemed to be blushing, which somehow made Gray blush too. Gah! What was wrong with him! It was probably just all those drinks he had, in fact he was feeling more exhausted by the minute.

"So hey man, I just wanted to let you know, whatever you're going through you can let me know, okay?"

Natsu looked up in surprise, "What?"

"I'm just sayin', you've been really down lately, so if some chick, i don't know, broke your heart up, don't worry about it so much. I mean, it takes time to get over it, but if it bothers you that much then maybe you should go talk to her, ya know?"

Natsu looked at Gray, then looked down at the pavement. "Y-yeah, but I don't think she'd want me. I don't think she likes me like that." Heat rose once again into Natsu's cheeks, "I don't want to make things awkward between us, so I just keep quiet, but lately, I can't be around her without wanting to tell her how I feel, but I know I can't, so, so, it's just...I don't know."

Gray looked at this Natsu, the diffident Natsu with a broken heart, the Natsu that was bashful and didn't know what to do because he loved someone, and... it turned Gray on! What the fuck! Gray looked down at his pants and saw his erection camping out for the night. The fuck?!?!! SHIT. He needed to leave. Now. But, he couldn't just leave Natsu hanging. Damn it! He instead spun around while Natsu was still looking bashful and staring at the ground.. Damn him..

Natsu looked up in surprise at Gray's sudden movement,"Are you okay?"

Gray whipped his head around quickly and waved his arms, "Oh yeah, yeah! I'm okay, I'm fine, really! Just feel like I need to throw up all that beer, it uh..just made me sick. Bleh."

"Oh. Are you sure you're okay?" Natsu asked concerned

"Yeahh, I'm fine I think, I'll just stay like this, but I still want to talk. S-so go on ahead and say what you want. Gehh.." Gray replied faking gagging noises.

"You." Natsu whispered so quietly, that Gray heard him say something but the wind carried away the sound.

"Huh?" Gray asked

"Aghh, ah- Nothing, I just said, that I think that, uh, I'm done talking, thanks for the advice. I'm just really tired, so I'll turn in for the night, thanks. Again."

"Oh! yeah, no problem, see you around!"

Natsu looked at Gray, "Are you sure you don't need help to get home?"

"No, no, I feel better, not like I have to puke or anything. I think I got it down." And by that he meant his penis. Crap, what had made that happen?!

"Alright." Natsu looked a little dissapointed, but waved goodbye and continued down the road, as Gray waved and headed the opposite way. But not before catching a sound of a sniffle before he turned the corner. He turned back around, but the street was empty, and Natsu was nowhere in sight.

Gray sighed slightly, wishing he could give him more comfort, but not knowing how. He wove his way through the quiet streets except for a few people wandering around, or drunk singing men. He felt lonely suddenly, like he was missing something, but decided he had one too many beers, and it was messing with his mind, heck it was probably what cause that little accident when he was talking to Natsu. Whatever, he just wanted to go home and sleep off half of the hangover he was going to have in the morning. He really shouldn't have tried to beat Cana in a drinking contest.

Still slightly hazy, Gray managed to find his way back to his house, even though he had gotten lost several times. Once back home, he climbed into bed and fell asleep to the lonesome expression of Natsu's face.

And whew, did he have a dream that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Time writing this yaoiness ....omg soo much smut...lol, not really... And poor Gray, he is in a world of his own, he just blames everything on the beer, his blushing, his feelings, his motherfudgin' erection, like you know you are really drunk if you blame everything on whatever you drank...if that makes sense?.. whatever! Hope you guys enjoyed, I hope to make a chapter thingie series out of this very first post ^_^ Kawaii face. I'll be bringin' that dream to you next chapter!


	2. What's Going On?

"Ahh, stop licking me! What are you doing?" Gray felt a tongue slide along his torso, up towards his neck and onto his chin.

"Ungg, you're making me horny as hell Gray."

That voice! It sounded familiar! Who was this? Gray tried to see who it was, but couldn't open his eyes. He just felt a body pressing against his, a guy?! So familiar, yet, he had no idea who it was. He tried to move but felt too tired to push him off,

"G-get off me!" Gray sputtered out.

"Mmm, I don't think you want me too."

"What?! Of course I do! Get off!" Gray squirmed underneath him, whoever he was. He felt the guy's body shift and his face get close to Gray's.

Then he said with a snicker, "I think your erection speaks for itself."

What?!!! Gray was silent with shock, and sure enough, Gray realized he did have an erection. Wtf?!? Who was this guy?! He was gonna kill him!

"Unh," The guy groaned, "I just wanna fu-"

Gray realized what he was going to say and felt his body tense up in anticipation.

"-ck you so bad."

Gray still wasn't expecting it. Maybe if he knew who this was, it wouldn't have been that bad, but he didn't know who it was. He freaked out. He cried out and flailed like a dead fish, trying to run away, but still no muscle would move when he wanted it to. He couldn't find any strength to push this guy off of him.

"Why do wanna get away? I won't hurt you, I promise." The voice took on a softer tone.

Gray startled at the immense concern in his voice. Who is this?! Gray stopped struggling for a minute. But as soon as he did, he felt for the mysterious person, but he was gone.

Thunk!

Gray woke up suddenly, hitting his head on the floor.

"Oww.." He groaned at the pain and hit the floor back childishly.

"Damn floor, damn bed, damn dream." Gray was pissed off and had a boner. This was going to be a bad day.

First, because waking up by falling off your bed is never fun. Second, he didn't know who that dream was about, and much less it being a guy shocked him, so he was angry. Third... He missed...he felt empty without the person in his dream. It was an odd feeling.. but he really did. And it pissed him off! On some subconscious level, he realized he knew who it was, but in the here-and-now, he had no idea. Gray grunted angrily and shoved himself off the floor, hobbling towards the bathroom.

So beginning his morning being pissed off and with a hangover, gray went to the bathroom, followed by a breakfast of bacon only, a sort of comfort food for him, and he changed into some clothes. Which he then struggled with for half an hour, because he kept throwing them off for no apparent reason.

Of course, this was on the way to the Guild hall, but who could blame him? It was frickin' hot out here! Not really..but still! He just didn't want to wear his clothes today. Or any other day. Whatever, he was just gonna go hang out at the Guild hall, maybe take a swim in the pool. And also see if Natsu was okay, he admitted to himself that he was actually worried for him. Poor Natsu. Agh, why did he feel so stupid? Gray felt like an emotional roller-coaster and it was really tearing at his nerves.

Gray continued to be steaming by the time he reached the Guild, and he stormed into the hall with an irritated expression. Lucy saw Gray come in and waved to him.

"Hey Gray! Oh." Lucy looked at Gray shooting daggers. "Y-you okay? Heheh.." Lucy giggled with a nervous expression.

Gray realized he was probably looking angry again. He looked away and replied gruffly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lucy let out a breath, "Ah, well okayyy, you seemed like you wanted to kill someone."

Gray huffed, "No just have a hangover is all, I decided it would be a good idea to get drunk and try to challenge Cana."

Lucy laughed, "Hahah, well I guess you won't be doing that ever again!"

She paused then looked at him, "Hey.. You wanna go out tonight? I heard there is this great restaurant 'round town. You can meet me at the square." She shifted slightly, putting her hand on her hip and leaning forward. Her cleavage obviously out there for Gray to see. But Gray was distracted, looking around like he was searching for someone.

Gray looked at her suddenly,"Huh? Oh, a date? Uh, sure why not?" Lucy wasn't exactly his type, but he needed to get his mind off a couple of things, why not?

Lucy looked like she was going to burst, "Okay! See ya tonight! Six O'clock!" She scampered off with delight, after which Juvia jumped up from nowhere and began to chase her and threaten to kill her for trying to separate her from Gray.

 Gray rolled his eyes at Juvia, and continued, without realizing it, to search for Natsu everywhere. He sighed and gave up, realizing he probably wasn't here, he was most likely at home sulking. Well, hopefully he would get over it soon, Gray felt odd admitting it, but it felt empty without him here.

 Gray found himself at the pool several minutes later, he swam for a few hours to kill time then headed back home to get ready for his date with Lucy.

 Gray changed into something a bit nicer, and by that, he meant actually wearing clothes instead of his underwear, then headed out. He found her waiting in Magnolia square, and they headed to the new restaurant as planned. Lucy went all out, she put on a red dress that sparkled faintly, she did her hair and let the top of the dress drag down a bit so as to show off her chest. Gray didn't pay much mind though, sure she looked nice, but Gray was just in another world. Lucy took Gray's arm as they walked and soon were sitting at a table for two.

"So Gray, I heard you've been lookin' for someone all day." Lucy said flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just Natsu." Gray replied looking at the menu.

"Oh? How come?" Lucy said picking up her own menu and sounding a bit dissapointed.

"I think some chick dumped him, so he's been really down lately." Gray said nonchalantly.

"REALLY?!" Lucy said loudly, her eyes bulging out her head. Some customers looked at her, and one old lady told her to shush. Lucy blushed and dove behind her menu with a, "Sorry.."

Gray replied, "Yeah, he seems to be taking it really bad, so I wanted to cheer him up. He's no fun now, he won't fight me and he doesn't like going on quests anymore."

Lucy was astonished and looked at Gray from behind her menu, "Wow, I didn't even realize.. I thought he was just sick or something. What an eye opener.."

"Yup." Gray called the waiter over and he took their orders and menus, and after some talking and waiting, their food arrived.

"It's so goood!!" Lucy exclaimed as she dug in, likewise, Gray had to admit it was delicious, but he wasn't all that hungry, but he knew someone who would eat all of their food and call for seconds, thirds, and probably fourths.

Afterwards, Gray walked Lucy home, they chatted about the requests they had done, some old battles, about Erza and her obsession with cake, and about random little things. They arrived at Lucy's place, and Lucy looked at Gray expectantly.

Gray looked back at Lucy blankly, "What?"

Lucy suppressed a laugh, "Oh, nothing."

Gray suddenly realized that this was a date, "Oh. Oh jeez! I'm sorry Lucy, I-I just thought that we'd have a fun night out, and-.."

Lucy laughed it off, "It's fine, really, I should have figured that, you seemed distant the whole time. I guess just wanted to have some fun too, but I don't think you're really my type...This was just kind of a test..."

Gray looked at Lucy oddly, and started to ask her what she meant, but before he could, Lucy interrupted.

"Hey who's there?!"

Gray looked at Lucy then whipped around and saw someone peeking at both of them from the corner of a small alley. As soon as the spy realized he had been found out, he took off running. Gray yelled out and took off after him.

Lucy just shrugged and went inside to take a nice warm bath.

 Gray chased the figure through the dark back streets. The lighting was dim and he couldn't make out the person he was chasing. But in a glimpse of street light he saw pink hair, flitting in the wind. Gray was shocked for about two seconds before it turned into adrenaline and he got a burst of speed. He called out Natsu's name, and Natsu glanced back at him anxiously giving Gray enough time to tackle Natsu into a dark alley.

Gray was panting as he landed on top of Natsu then got up quickly and flipped Natsu over. Gray's eyes widened and his breath caught at seeing Natsu's face.

His face was streaked with tears and dirt smeared in with them from hitting the ground. Natsu held his hands up to his face protectively, scared.

"Natsu?" Gray finally got out, shock apparent in his tone.

Natsu looked at Gray from behind his hands, "Y-yeah?" He said weakly.

Gray just looked at him. "What were you doing back there? Were you spying on me and Lucy?"

Natsu was speechless, horror was plain on his face, and he couldn't seem to get any words out, much less an excuse. What could he say? He was just on his way home? He thought that some guy was bullying Lucy? Luckily, Gray started to talk.

"Ohhh, don't tell me..." Gray looked behind him and back at Natsu,"You like Lucy don't you?! You were finally going to tell her your feelings!" Gray was elated, it all made sense now! Natsu was obviously down because everywhere he went Lucy was there too, but he couldn't tell her how he felt!

Gray looked down at Natsu, realizing he had probably just botched up Natsu's chance at confession.

"Oh, Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your chance, I just went out with Lucy, b-but she said I wasn't her type and all that, so you can still go for her, I mean, I was just going with her to have fun..I-I mean, it didn't mean anything, she's all yours man."

Natsu just looked up at Gray and his hands hit the ground next to his head, his palms facing up, a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to say. Gray looked at Natsu oddly, "Are you okay? She's still free, I mean I could tell her for y-"

Natsu looked up at Gray leaning over him, then suddenly, he began to laugh, uncontrollably. Tears welled up in his eyes and poured down his face, his chest heaving with laughter, he couldn't stop crying. Painful, painful, painful.

Gray staggered back astonished at his reaction and Natsu rolled onto his side, still laugh-crying, then suddenly stopped.

"Nat-Natsu! Are you okay?!" Gray tried to rush to his side, but Natsu swung around unexpectedly and slapped him across the face. A hard, bitch slap.

Gray  froze mid-way, stunned, still crouching on the ground, his hand about to reach out for Natsu. Natsu was still for a moment, he almost couldn't believe he had done that, then he got up calmly from the ground, and turned towards Gray. Gray looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Gray." Natsu turned around and looked down, sniffling,"It's too painful." Then out of the blue, he took off running.

Gray felt his heart beating against his ribcage, Natsu had slapped him. Why? Gray stared after Natsu, dazed. Then he blinked for a second, sprang up, and started to run after him.

He called out for him, "Natsu, wait!"

What was so painful? Why was he acting like this? He didn't understand what was going on, he just wanted to help Natsu out, but instead it seemed like he was breaking himself down instead. He ran fast and he ran hard, but it seemed like Natsu had vanished into thin air once again. Gray fell to his knees in the middle of the street. It took him several minutes to realize it, but something moist was on his face. He touched his eyes, and saw that he had started to cry as well.

He covered his face, not knowing why he started to cry, but feeling like it was the only thing he could do. What was going on?

 

Later that night, after Gray had gotten a little control of himself, he staggered home, fell onto his bed, and cried throughout the night.

* * *

 

The next morning, Natsu was nowhere to be seen again. Gray found himself red-eyed and tired. His blood-shot eyes basically scared away everyone from talking to him, except Lucy, of course, who came bounding towards him smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Gray! Thanks for last night. I hope I didn't weird you out or anything."

Gray looked up from the beer he was staring into,"Huh? Oh, no, it was fine."

"Eee!" Lucy jumped backwards after seeing Gray's eyes then stared into his face intensely.

"Gray.. Are you okay? What happened? Were you crying?"

"No.. I'm fine, I just had a rough night, I'll be fine once I've had a couple more beers." At which he motioned to Mira, and she brought him three tall glasses full, and made a "yikes!" face to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened in response, then she sat down at the table in front of Gray.

"Hey so," She started,"what happened after you ran off yesterday?"

"Nothing." Was Gray's response, as he continued to look somber and stare into the next glass of beer.

"Oh, uhh.. Did you find out who was spying on us?"

"Just some guy, I guess. He thought- Aghh, whatever, it was Natsu, I have no idea why he was there, and he ran away and i caught him, then he slapped me and I went home and didn't sleep and-" At this Gray pinched his eyes with his fingers, trying to keep from crying in public. He felt like he was going crazy, but luckily, it seemed, he had no more tears to let go of, his eyes were burning and dried out. But he still felt this immense depression and loss weighing on him, and he still had no clue why, well, it obviously had to do with Natsu, but aside from that Gray was confused.

Lucy looked at Gray after he had finished his rant. She was slightly puzzled and wondering if she should take him to see Porlyusica, just in case, but knew that Gray was actually heartbroken over Natsu, and he didn't even realize it.

"Hey, uh.. Gray, did Natsu..by any chance tell you something that.. i dunno made it seem that he didn't want to see you ever again? Or like was he sad or something?" Lucy cringed at her questions, hoping Gray wouldn't explode from her asking about that night. I mean come on, he was drunk, it could go either way.

Gray just nodded, his eyebrows scrunching together, obviously replaying the oddly painful memory.

Lucy sat still for a moment then leaned towards Gray and whispered, "Go and find Natsu, and if you can, apologize. And try to get him to tell you the truth."

She sat back and waited for Gray's response, and after a couple of seconds, he looked up, tilted his head sideways, and passed out.

"Oh brother!" Lucy rolled her eyes, Great! Now she would have to tell him what she said, again. Why did he have to get drunk? Now, she had to carry him to his house. But after some time she decided to leave him here in the Guild's resting room. He was way to heavy to lift, and she didn't feel like calling her spirits out just to get his drunk butt home.

As Lucy fretted over how to carry Gray to the resting room, Natsu peeked at them from behind a pillar, which he had been doing all day, watching Gray down one beer after another. He couldn't find a way to just casually go talk to him, especially after bitch slapping him and running away like big baby. God why was he such an idiot?! Gray probably hated him even more! Natsu sank down and leaned against the pillar, feeling utterly useless. His own eyes were burning from weeping the whole night through, but he guessed in Gray's case, alcohol made it look worse. He threw his head against the pillar in exasperation, there was no way he could tell Gray that he was in love with him. It started off slowly at first, first thinking that he was just admiring him for being such a great person, but then it became something entirely different, he was sure that Lucy had caught him checking Gray out. More than once.

Natsu just sighed and ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it all over. He remembered what it was like to touch Gray's hair the other night, soft like downy, impeccably smooth, raven. He touched his fingertips to his thumbs, wishing he could touch that hair again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sword stabbed into the pillar next to his head. Natsu looked up in alarm, and found Erza standing in front of him.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Natsu, I am going to need to kidnap you." Erza said seriously.

"WHAT?!!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly confused as to why she was saying this,

"Well," she went on to explain, "Lucy has informed me of some news, and has asked my help in the matter."

"Well?! What does that have to do with me?!" Natsu screeched.

"It is about you and Fullbuster."

"What?! What would I have to do with him? Lucy is probably just drunk."

Erza punched Natsu on the head hard,

"You shouldn't talk about your comrades that way! Besides, it is in fact Gray who is drunk, and we believe it's your fault!"

"I didn't do anything! Gray gets drunk all of the time! Why should I care?!"

"Ah Natsu.., this is the part where you get knocked out."

"What are you talking about?!" As soon as he asked, Erza blew some sort of powder into his face and Natsu passed out.

She dusted off her hands then sneezed. Lucy came out from behind the pillar and stood next to Erza.

"Well," she exclaimed,"I guess now, we just have to get them both in a small closet, lock it up and tie them up together! Thanks Erza!"

"No problem, but please.. for future reference, note that I like my Strawberry Cake with extra strawberries."

"Sure thing!"

They high-fived then set about fixing up their trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Boy.. How does one set up a love trap? Knock out people then shove them into a closet together of course! No.. please don't try this at home... Lucy is sharp though!! She's already throwin' them into a closet together! Wonderful! btw.. the purpose of the date was to see if Gray was interested in Lucy and.. (the rest of her, of course..) She was just trying to see if he was THAT preoccupied with Natsu..Yes! Yes he is! X[) Sorry wasn't sure if that whole scenario made sense.  
> But really.. You are so dense Gray..  
> I keep worrying that I'm going to misspell GRAY's name into GARY.... just a little fact..  
> Don't worry! They get REAL close next chapter, *wink wink*..


	3. Closets and Closeness

The last thing Gray remembered before passing out was hearing Lucy tell him that Natsu needed to tell him the truth. The truth about something.. What was it? Gray, at the moment, was somewhere in between drifting in sleep yet semi-conscious of his surroundings, needless to say, he was drowsy. Natsu, who was more awake than Gray was, but still disoriented, was propped up in the corner, leaning against the wall, with Gray's head on his lap.

Gray felt himself next to a wall? His head rested on something..maybe a pillow? Gray felt around above his head with his hands, still groggy, he tried to figure out what it was he was laying on. He scrabbled around, his hands landing on the crotch of Natsu's pants and he grabbed, still half-asleep. Natsu's eyes flung wide open and his own hands went directly to his pants, grabbing at the hands clawing around down there. He clutched Gray's hands in his own, shaking off some his own grogginess and flushing beet red.

"G-Gray?" Natsu stuttered, muddled about their situation.

"Hmm?" Gray grumbled then he opened his eyes, squinting, he looked up at Natsu, his hands still trying to make groping gestures, while being clutched in Natsu's own hands. Natsu, abashed, looked down at Gray's sleepy face.

Gray looked back at Natsu drunkenly then said,"Oh yeah, I remember....you slapped me."

Natsu got even redder, then he grabbed Gray's face and shook him awake, or, at least he thought he did.

"Oww..oww.. okay, I'm...awake." Gray sat up slowly, rubbing his neck and collapsed on the wall next to Natsu, who was still leaning in the corner, but now with his knees up. They sat shoulder to shoulder, their bodies touching, Gray yawned then turned to look at Natsu, "Where are we?"

Natsu tried to find the words to speak, but his embarrassment levels were through the roof, and being this close to Gray wasn't helping.

"I....you.." he stuttered, thinking of Gray's hands all over his nether regions, which were as hot and bothered as the rest of him.

Gray looked at Natsu oddly, then he leaned over towards him, and circled his own arms around Natsu's neck. He ran his nimble fingers through the Dragon Slayer's pink hair and climbed over him haphazardly, forcing Natsu to put his legs down as Gray straddled him. Natsu's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as their hips met and Gray's lips brushed Natsu's, right before he passed out again. Natsu sat there stunned with Gray slouched on top of him, Gray's head lying on his shoulder, sleeping. Gray nuzzled his face into Natsu's neck and hugged him closer. Natsu was dying. What in the hell was that, What should he do!?!! Natsu obviously couldn't move Gray off of him, so he had to just wait until he woke up. He panicked for a second before the effects of Erza's knock out powder, which were still in his system, caused him to become groggy again. Natsu found himself hugging Gray's head close to him and unmeaningly playing with his raven hair, right before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gray woke up on top of Natsu, his arms were wrapped around the Dragon Slayer's neck, Natsu's pink hair floating on Gray's hands. Gray tried to lift his head, but found Natsu was also cuddling Gray around the neck, his own hands entwined in Gray's raven hair. Gray was momentarily confused, was this still a dream? But feeling Natsu's hair on his fingertips and his body so close to him, breathing lightly, he decided it wasn't.

Gray flushed thinking of the "dream" he thought it was he had had. He remembered climbing on top of Natsu, he remembered almost kissing him too, but their lips had only grazed each other. Gray's face reddened and he tried to move out of the embrace without waking up Natsu. He lifted his hands out of Natsu's pink hair, and used them pick up Natsu's hands from his own neck. Natsu grumbled and scrunched his eyebrows as Gray moved off of him and sat next to him in the dimly lit closet. The closet was tall enough to stand up in, and it was pretty spacious. Gray looked at Natsu sleeping next to him, his hand went out and touched Natsu's face, tracing his jawline. He jerked his hand back suddenly, what was he doing? He needed to get out of here! He would just tell Natsu that..he had just been dreaming, and he didn't know it was him. Wait, hadn't Natsu slapped him the other day?? Then he remembered the conversation he had with Lucy... He paused, where were they anyway? Agh, so many questions!! Why the hell were they in here?!

Gray stood up carefully and felt around for a door knob, a small shaft of light was coming from under the door. A light hanging from the ceiling gave off little lighting, leaving most of the space around them shady, but Gray could still see. Gray found the door straight in front of him, but there was a hole where the door knob used to be. Somebody seriously took the door knob? Gray sat back down next to Natsu, frustrated. How were they going to get out of here? Suddenly a paper flew under the door, hitting Gray's foot. Huh? What was this?

{"If you're reading this it probably means that you are in a closet, locked in, right? Well, until you work out your problems with each other, we're not letting you out. Signed, Lucy and Erza."}

"Are you serious?!" Gray exclaimed, waking up Natsu in the process, who felt a bit more awake now that Erza's sedatives had worn off.

"Mn, why are you being so loud?" Natsu rubbed his eyes.

Gray turned around, "This is all your fault! If you would just tell me the truth, we wouldn't be stuck in here!"

"What?!" Natsu looked up, annoyed, "How is this my fault?!..Wait.. where am I?" Natsu looked around, confused.

"We're in a frickin' closet Natsu! Lucy and Erza locked us in here!"

"Huh? Why would they do that?"

"Maybe because YOU won't tell me something!" Gray yelled.

Natsu looked down, feeling embarrassed, "I'm not hiding anything."

Gray dropped down next to Natsu and peered at him, "Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't hiding something from me."

Natsu glanced at Gray's face, then looked back at the floor and moved his shoulders closer to himself, scrunching himself closer into the corner.

"I-I'm not.."

Gray looked at Natsu in disbelief, even in a situation like this, he still wouldn't say what it was?!!

"If it was nothing then why did you slap me?!"

Natsu winced a little at that, "I.. didn't mean to, it- it just happened."

"Why?" Gray asked quietly, "Why would you slap me?"

Natsu looked at Gray, and saw the humiliation and dejection on his face.

Natsu yelled out, "W-well, you tried to kiss me!

Gray looked at him like he was crazy, "Wtf does that have to do with us being stuck in here?! And I thought I was dreaming!"

Natsu looked at Gray shyly, "You thought you were doing that to me in a dream?"

That caught Gray off guard and he turned red, "W-w-what? N-no,"

Natsu looked down at his hands, turning red as well.

Desperate to change the conversation back, Gray jumped back up, "F-fine then, don't tell me what you're hiding! I-I might as well try and kick down this door, you can tell Erza and Lucy that we fixed our 'problems'."

"Wait! Gray!" Natsu sprang up after him, and tried to grab his arm, but somehow slipped and ended up falling backwards. Gray saw Natsu trip out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around and tried to catch Natsu, but instead, he tripped on his own feet, and fell after him.

Natsu landed on his back with an "Ah!" and Gray landed on top of him with an "Oof!"

"Ow.." Natsu let out, all of Gray's weight had practically punched him in the gut.

Gray's hands went instinctively towards Natsu, his hands brushing Natsu's face, "Natsu! Are you alright!?"

Natsu startled at his affectionate touch and replied, "Y-yeah, that... was just unexpected."

"Oh, uh.."

Gray lifted himself off Natsu and hovered over him, and suddenly, it got quiet.

Gray and Natsu stared at each other, neither one knowing what was going to happen. Natsu felt himself break out in a cold sweat, his hands felt shaky.

Gray microscopically leaned in towards Natsu, feeling the compulsion to kiss him. But he stopped, wondering what Natsu would think, he would probably think something was wrong with him. Gray realized somewhere along the way, he did have feelings for Natsu, but did Natsu have feelings for him? He couldn't just do this to him. Before he could second guess himself further, Natsu suddenly leaned upwards, wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Gray's eyes widened.

Natsu released him just as fast, his face flushed, his arms fell from around Gray's neck, "That's... my secret." Natsu gulped, not sure how he would react.

Gray was surprised for about two seconds before he dove down to return the favor.

He met Natsu's burning lips with his own, ice-cold to the touch, and they clashed for a moment before melting together. His hands tangled in Natsu's hair, and he kissed him back, hard. It felt like they were creating mountains of steam from just one kiss.

Natsu was the one being surprised now, but he got over it pretty quickly too. He wrapped his arms tightly around Gray's neck and they embraced heavily, their feelings hidden for what seemed like a lifetime, finally coming to surface. Gray opened his eyes slightly catching a glimpse of Natsu's pink face, he was so cute!

Gray pulled back then went on to plant kisses on Natsu while pulling back to speak,

"You-" kiss.

"couldn't-" kiss.

"tell me-" kiss.

"this-" kiss.

"before?!-" this kiss, he held longer, his hands holding Natsu's face crushing their lips together, before he slowly broke it off, their lips centimeters away from each other.

Their noses touched, Gray's hands held Natsu's face and with his eyes half-lidded, he looked into Natsu's eyes, "I guess I never let myself believe this could be possible between us. When you started to drift away, I felt something missing, I felt a part of me gone..." He had a sad smile on his face, "At first," he chuckled, "it pissed me off, but then I got sad, and found myself looking for you." Gray leaned down and kissed Natsu tenderly, and smiling at him he said a simple, "Thank you."

Natsu felt a single tear slide down his face, he was so immensely happy, nothing could ruin this, he had been waiting for so long.

"Bam! There you go! I knew it!" The door of the closet opened suddenly and Lucy flew in, pointing at both Gray and Natsu, still tangled up together. Erza stood behind her and peered into the closet, and of course, had a plate in her hands, though now empty, that had once contained her pay, or bribery, of strawberry cake.

Natsu and Gray stared at Lucy with widened eyes, "Uhhh.." Natsu's face dropped and he felt extremely embarrassed, Gray saw Natsu's face, "Damn Lucy! We were having a moment!" Gray looked aside angrily, even though he was blushing.

"OHH, I'm sure you were..." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows,

"Yeah, we really were." Natsu said, he sniffled and scratched the tip of his nose.

Lucy quieted down then looked back and forth between them both. Now it was Lucy's turn to blush, "Oh!! Sorryy...."

Lucy flew out the closet just as fast, slamming the door after her, locking both of them in again.

"Wait Lucy!" They both screamed out in unison, their arms outstretched towards her.

"I can't believe she locked us in here again!" Gray let out an exasperated sigh, then he turned to Natsu with a grin, "Oh well."

Natsu looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you making that face?..."

* * *

 

 Lucy stood by the door quietly, listening.

She turned to Erza, wiggling her eyebrows, "Good thing we forgot the rope, huh? Although..It probably would have been better with it.."

Erza looked back at her seriously, "You know you have to let them out right?"

Lucy pouted at Erza, "Hmm, you're no fun Erza." But nonetheless, she turned to open the door.

Much to her surprise, she found Gray wrestling Natsu on the floor, trying to get his pants off.

"No! Who said you got to be top?!!" Natsu screamed pushing Gray in the face, as Gray struggled with keeping Natsu underneath him.

"Because! I'd be wayyy better!" Gray screamed back,

"That's not how it works!" Natsu shouted, right as he slipped out from Gray's grasp and wrangled him to the ground.

Lucy stood in the doorway staring at both of them. Natsu and Gray looked toward her with wide eyes.

Natsu sat on top of Gray, his hand on Gray's chest, his legs on either side of him and his pants halfway down his butt, his white boxers with little pink dragons clearly visible from the doorway.

"Haha, guess you guys are at it again!" Lucy laughed,

Natsu and Gray blushed again with annoyed expressions on their faces, "Heehee, I'm glad you guys made up."

Natsu looked at Gray and smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad we did." 

Gray blushed and looked at Erza's red face and Lucy squirming with excitement.

He looked up at Natsu. He knew that he loved him. He probably always had. He grabbed Natsu by the neck and pulled him into a messy kiss. Of course he realized that the whole guild was watching, and they began to cheer. Of course, Natsu did not realize this and made Gray pay for it later. 

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I am sooooo late like beyond it. But I had to end this fic or else it would have sat in the archive for months. Forgive me for not continuing it, but I would rather you get an ending then a cliff hanger. ;( Apologies!!


End file.
